Regium - The 174th Hunger Games SYOT
by its-suzuka
Summary: "Do not tell secrets to those whose faith and silence you have not already tested." Nobody is safe from the clutches of the arena. Not even the survivors. It's the year before the seventh quarter quell, so the games need to be better than ever to withstand the test of time. Whose destiny will end in these pages? Who will live on? (SYOT Closed)
1. Principium (Prologue)

**Esmeralda "Esme" Lille - District 1 - Victor of the 173rd Hunger Games**

 _Blood. Screams. Death. That's all I can remember starting from the day I stepped foot into the arena. I assumed that I understood what I was getting into when I volunteered for the games, but I wasn't prepared. None of us were. My hands tremble and a rushing sound fills my ears. I'm scared… Something must have happened, right?_

 _Gulping down my fear, I look around the once pristine meadow, taking in my surroundings. Red. Red. Red… Where did all this red come from? I glance back down at my hands, and nearly faint. My hands… why are they tainted with scarlet? I bitterly realize what had happened and fall to the ground in a state of utter disbelief. What have I done?_

" _It was you." Cassandro kneels down beside me, tears in his eyes, and places his hand on my shoulder. "You killed them all in their sleep. Esme… why?"_

I scream, jolting myself out of my nightmare. Inhale. Exhale. _It's all over now_ , I try to tell myself as I rock back and forth in my bed. _It's all over…_ My breath shudders, and I sob. Tears fall all over myself, but I don't care. Nothing matters anymore, really… All I want is to forget what I've done…

Everybody who has gone to Career training knows it is bad etiquette to kill a tribute in their sleep. Though I supposedly knew this, I still somehow did what even my district thought of as unthinkable. I have no excuse — put simply, I thought it was the best way to survive. I guess that in a literal sense I was correct as I did end up being the only survivor. However, for me at least, the consequences were tremendous.

I can't sleep anymore, plus I can't go a second without my mind returning to the arena. Why did I ever volunteer for this? I was so naïve, so stupid. The other victors from the Career districts never seemed to be as affected as I am. Is there a reason that I'm the only one? It must be because of my betrayal, right? This is what I get for being a traitorous bastard! It's all my fault!

* * *

 _ **Begin Intermission**_

"All right students!" the teacher shouted, trying his hardest to get everyone's attention. "Does anybody remember the event that happened about a hundred years ago that nearly destroyed this country?"

"The rebellion!" the entire class yelled out.

Kaylie, an enthusiastic girl of about nine-years, raised her hand and spoke before she was called. "It happened after the 75th hunger games! Bad people in the districts tried to fight us!" she cried. The rest of the class chattered once more, and the teacher was forced to raise his voice again to get everybody's attention.

"Okay! There was a rebellion! And does anyone understand what happened after it?"

"We destroyed them!" a kid yelled out, holding his hands in the shape of a gun. "Pew pew!"

Despite the teacher's glare, many kids in the class laughed. Kaylie had had enough. "Don't lie Derek! We won, but they broke the city! Mommy says we had to pay a lot of money for that!" The kids continued to laugh, which made Kaylie more defensive. "You know who my Mommy is, right? She's the best! She always listens to what I tell her!"

A group of kids in the back of the class mocked Kaylie. "My mommy is the Head Gamemaker, so I can do whatever I want!" one of them said sarcastically, dramatically fanning himself. Kaylie was infuriated by this, and she stood up straight at her seat.

"Why are you always so mean? You're j-jealous! You wish your mommy was cool like mine! Mommy is so cool, she makes the traps and everything! If she didn't exist, everyone would be sad!" With that, the girl stomped out of the room, disregarding anyone who tried to stop her. She was leaving to go see her mother! She had one big story to tell her!

Hanging out with her classmates always allowed Kaylie give birth to new ideas — the kinds of destructive ideas that can easily apply to the arena. She grinned, quickening her steps. _Thanks Derek!_ she thought. _Thank you for giving me a new idea for Mommy to use!_

* * *

 **~End Intermission~**

"Esme! Esmeralda! Get back!" I hear a voice yell from across the kitchen table. I open my eyes to see a strong-looking face surrounded by brown curls looking concernedly in my direction.

"Oh, hi Alex," I drawl. "Sup?"

"Don't 'sup' me!" Alex demands. He punches the table and glares at me. I ignore him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing his actions affect me. He sighs, stands, and walks over to where I sit, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I kn-"

My mind goes blank. I can't remember anything except that scene, the one after I… My breathing goes heavy again, and though I know Alex is probably worrying, I can only think of one thing. Cas… Cas… He put his hand…

I hadn't cared for the other Careers from the moment I met them because I didn't like their personalities. I liked them even less after the Bloodbath where the pair from District Two, Lizbet and Fernand, brutally murdered as many people as they could. Throughout the games, the relationship between us and the pair from Two deteriorated more and more, and we would have pointless arguments about everything. One day, Cassandro, my district partner, took me aside and asked me to join in on his plan. _Do you want to help me kill the tributes from One?_ he asked, and I agreed. The plan would take place in the light of the next day.

I didn't want to risk waiting one more day, though, as the others were obviously thinking the same thing. So, that fateful night, I offered to take the first and last shifts. Then, right as the sun peeked from its daily slumber, I did it.

I can't remember what happened during it. I only remember the aftermath. Cas' words fill my mind, and I can't help but feel worse. _Esme… why? Killing without honor, that's just- you can't- You're just as bad as them!_

Those words injured me, and I ran, ran as fast I could. Cas yelled for me to come back, that he didn't mean it, but I ignored him. It was then that I made a decision: I wouldn't face him anymore, not after what I did. He didn't deserve to be allied with a traitor, and I didn't deserve to ally with somebody as good as him.

I still don't know how Cas died. I've refused to watch my games, and just the mention of him makes me sick to my stomach. So, when Alex asked me what was wrong, if it was something to do with Cas, I bolted. I ran away, just as I had before.

It's been ten months, and yet I still can't forget what happened. Not Lizbet, not Fernand, not the other tributes at the finale… especially not Cas. Will there ever be a day when I can forget? Will I ever be able to atone for my sins?

* * *

 **Welcome to my first SYOT! Though I have never written one before, I've read many completed SYOTs in the past and I'm really excited to begin on this. I will have a Google form to submit a tribute on my profile. Tributes will mostly be accepted first come first serve, unless I feel that a tribute really just doesn't make the cut. If that's the case, I'll contact you and try to work it out. Any specific information can be found in the form, but if you still have a question you can contact me. Thank you for reading!**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Thank you to S.H. Reke for Aaron and DefoNotAFangirl for Gloria! Without anything further, let's get into the first reaping.**

* * *

 **Aaron Gold || 18 || District One Male**

Today is the morning before the Reaping. It's been a tradition throughout the years for the Academy to invite all its students to breakfast on the dawn of this day. Assumingly, volunteers use this day to log in their last minutes of training before being shipped off to the arena. However, in reality, the tributes use this breakfast and free gym time to stand around and gossip. You might assume better from a group of Careers, people who are being trained in the art of killing, but you'd be wrong. They're just like any other kids their age. Many seem to prefer socializing over anything else.

I glance around the cafeteria from my seat near the wall and sigh. It may seem that I'm not much better than these kids as I am sitting around just like them. I may seem to be doing even less as I don't even have a friend to converse with. It doesn't matter, though, because there wouldn't be much to talk about even if I were to find someone. I already know everything I need to know about the people here.

I pick out a girl from the crowd and observe her speech patterns and body language. She has a fair amount of muscle packed on her biceps. Her posture is a little strange like there's a constant strain on her body. Even her voice sounds a little off, almost as if she is deep in thought. I notice all of these small details, as well as others, and proceed to connect the dots. Her name is Elise. Her preferred weapon is the spear which she has trained in since a young age. She has family issues at home, most likely stemming from her disappointing performances during training.

People like Elise specialize in spears, in weaponry. Me? I specialize in observation, in knowing what makes people tick.

I get up from my seat and head towards the door. There isn't a reason for me to be here anymore because I've already showed my face and ate. People near the exit speculate about who the volunteers this year will be. Will they expect me? Probably not, despite my stellar performances in class and in training. I'm not one of the big shots in the Academy since I'm not an attention hog like that one girl, Gloria Andrews. Who even dyes their hair a color like that? All it would do is make you stand out more. I shake my head and continue on my way. She's not even here today so hopefully she won't volunteer. I don't want to have to deal with somebody like her.

I decide that I should head home first before going to the Reaping. Though I definitely can't be late, I also need to be sure to look presentable. With the Capitol, first impressions are important and I don't want to mess it up by seeming dirty.

About fifteen minutes later, I'm in the living room of my house. My father sits on the sofa and stares at me disapprovingly. "Were you not supposed to be at the Reaping already?" he asks, and I sigh.

"Father, there's still an hour until the Reaping begins. What am I going to do if I get there so early?" I begin. "Also, I was thinking of changing. I feel dirty, and I want to make a good impression on the audience when I'm on the stage."

Father continues to stare at me in the same way he was earlier. "You're right. Go change," he tells me, and motions me to go upstairs. I gladly oblige, relieved to be out of his line of sight.

Caiden Gold, my father. He and I have never had a close relationship, but recently it seems like we're drifting further and further apart. We can't have a single conversation without him giving me that weird look of his. _It really is a shame_ , I think, and open the door to my closet. It's time to pick something out.

After a few minutes I finish changing. I've chosen to wear a white dress shirt and straight, black pants. It doesn't look like I'm trying too hard, and it also looks a little classy. It looks better than the dirty clothing I was wearing earlier, at least, and that's what is important for now.

I head downstairs and out the front door. I'm surprised to see that my father isn't in the living room, but I don't bother looking for him. There's something more important for me to do right now.

I step around the house until I see a small stone surrounded by a pile of withered flowers. I reach into my pocket and take out a few white clovers, placing them atop the pre-existing pile. I sit on the grass and close my eyes. It's the last time I can speak to my mother before my departure, and I need to make it count.

My mother, Marilyn Gold, has always been supportive of me. She died a couple years ago because of the high levels of mercury in the district. She was the one who encouraged me to enroll in the Career Academy, and she's also supported me throughout the various hardships in my training. Even in her death I can hear her voice whispering me words of encouragement. I smile and stay at the grave for a few more minutes, telling her of what had happened these last couple days.

"Mother… Today is the Reaping. I intend to volunteer just as you've always told me to do. I've been training hard, and I know it'll all pay off," I open my eyes. "I'll give you a performance you can see from your grave. I'll show the world exactly what I'm made of, count on it."

I pick up the withered flowers from the ground and toss them into a nearby bush. "I have just one more promise to make, Mother," I start, already in the process of getting back up on my feet. "I'll make it back. For myself, but, mainly, for you."

With that I stand and head towards the Reaping. I turn around and take one last look at the grave. _I'll be back_ , I promise to myself. _I'll be back in just a few weeks._

* * *

 **Gloria Andrews || 18 || District One Female**

I wake up in the morning and the sunlight that filters through the lavish curtains shines on my face. It's hard for me to open my eyes, but I do so anyway because I love to see my room. It's decorated with all the best furnishings that can be found in the District, and it's beautiful, just like me.

I try to get out of bed but some cramps in my side almost cripple me. "Shit" _,_ I mutter to myself. It's never a good way to start a day when I can't even sleep properly the previous night.

The bright light outside tells me something else that I've forgotten. "Ah! Yes… there was a breakfast today at the Academy," I rest my head on the pillow again. "Oh well. Already too late."

I hear a voice yelling at me from downstairs which I recognize as my mom's. "Gloria Andrews! Come down here immediately!" I should probably listen to her but I'd rather stay in bed right now. Later will do — I'm still too exhausted to wake up properly.

Speaking of my mom, her name is Astra Andrews. She's the mayor of District One and is very wealthy. She ignores me often, and only talks to me if there's something she wants me to do. Her expectations for me are immensely high, but I need to fulfill them or else she ignores me. I absolutely despise being left alone. She knows this, and that's probably why she does it, just to get into my skin.

I grudgingly leave my fluffy blankets and get up. Though I may want to stay in bed longer, I know that that's not the best choice for me right now. I don't need my mom to yell at me an hour before the Reaping. I walk down the stairs and see both my mom and my dad sitting at the dining room table. My dad gives me a concerned look, and I grin.

My dad's name is Ether Andrews. I like him a little more than my mom because he pays more attention to me. That's really not saying much though. He holds the same expectations for me as my mom does so often he ignores me as well. I hate both of my parents for this. I wish they wouldn't neglect me.

"Snap out of it!" my mom yells. "Are you even listening?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I answer with a sweet smile.

"Liar. I know you're not."

That comment of hers scares me. I definitely don't want to disappoint her. "Sorry! I didn't mean to be deceitful," I apologize. My mom glares at me and, though I should probably be scared, I love it. Even if it's negative, the more attention the better!

My dad clears his throat. "Gloria, go upstairs and change okay?"

I giggle and flip my hair. "Okay, okay! I'll go do that then!" With that said, I head up immediately into my bedroom.

The room has a large mirror that sits atop the clothing drawer. I look at my reflection and smile brightly at what I see. My long, pink hair and small, red tattoo under my eye give me the appearance that can set me apart from everyone else. Everybody always stares at me because of it, and it's amazing! When my mom let me get these body modifications, I was so excited. I knew it was expensive, but she did it for me anyway. That's probably the best thing she's ever done for my benefit.

Yes, you could easily say I'm spoiled. I _am_ the child of the mayor of the richest District in Panem. Why wouldn't I be spoiled? However, the gifts I get are only materialistic. They may give me pretty furniture and I may have had a fancy makeover, but that doesn't mean my parents love me. If I don't fulfill my end of the bargain, I'm as good as useless to them. It's for this reason that I needed to become a Career and train. Neither of my parents could become a volunteer for the Games, and so they push all those dreams they once had on me. If I don't volunteer they'll disown me. If I don't become Victor, I'll be a simple disappointment. There's only one thing I can do for them to notice me.

They may not listen now. I might just be a simple nuisance. However, if I enter the Games and win, won't I finally have my glory? Won't my parents finally notice me?

Just the thought makes me smile as I skip back downstairs to greet them. They give me a cold stare, but it doesn't worsen my mood.

The air outside refreshes my emotions even more. In less than an hour, everybody will watch me! They will plaster my face on television screens and on posters in the Capitol, and I can't wait another second. Even if they don't like me, I know they'll notice my presence. I know I can do it because that's what I do the best. I naturally stand out in pretty much every environment.

I'm almost nearing the town square now. I hear voices around me whispering as I walk by.

"Is it that one spoiled brat? The mayor's daughter?" somebody snickers.

"I hear she will be the female volunteer. I doubt a girl like her will last a single day." another mutters.

"Are you crazy? Have you ever seen her train? She's amazing!" a third person exclaims. I grin and walk up to the group of people, moving my hips as I do.

"My name is Gloria Andrews, and I intend to volunteer today. Don't worry!" I stand tall and raise my voice. "I'll last more than a day, just for you, little boy, and I will outlast everybody in that foreseen arena. Just wait."

* * *

 **Aaron Gold || 18 || District One Male**

Our escort this year is a short woman who is green from head to toe. Her dress is nearly non-existent, and it seems repulsive. Most escorts look like utter crap, but this one is particularly disgusting. I look away, not wanting to see her anymore.

The woman is repeating the same speech she says every year. It's boring, but I keep my ears open. I need to be aware for the time when she calls the female tribute.

The escort, whose name I now know is Leema, struts over to the girl's bowl. I switch my attention to the girl's section of the crowd to see firsthand who the volunteer will be.

"The female…"

"I volunteer!" shouts a voice from the crowd. I groan when I see the person who has stepped forward. Gloria Andrews. The annoying attention seeker with the dumb hair and even dumber personality. I narrow my eyes and observe her movement as she walks up to the stage. It's obvious that she's trying to show off her body as much as possible. I guess some people could see her as attractive, but I definitely can't see her that way. She looks like an idiot.

She gets on stage and waves at the crowd. A few people wave back, but it evidently isn't as many as she hoped. She pouts and grabs for the microphone before Leema can even hand it to her. "My name is Gloria Andrews, and I'm your Victor from District One!"

So, on top of her obvious frivolousness she's also arrogant? Whatever. I'll have more time to observe her later when we're alone in the train.

Leema walks up to the male bowl and fishes for a name. "And the male tribute is…"

"I volunteer, as well," I interject, stepping out of the crowd. I feel everybody's eyes on me, and there isn't as much applause as there was for Gloria. That was an obvious fact from the start, though, since I'm not as well known as she is. That's because I don't show off as much as she does and also because my personality isn't as noticeable as hers.

I make my way to the stage and stand alongside Gloria. She gives me a wink and tries to touch my shoulder. I shrink away from her touch, disgusted. She frowns and, disappointed, looks away.

"And your name is?" Leema asks.

"Aaron Gold. I will come back to this district as Victor." The crowd applauds and I give them a grin. I don't want to seem arrogant, but I need to show confidence to rival Gloria's or else the Capitol will leave me on the back-burner.

"Okay! Aaron and Gloria, our pair from District One, please shake hands!"

We do so, but Gloria gives me a menacing look the whole time. I ignore it, and she backs away from the handshake almost immediately.

Barely a minute has passed since I volunteered but I already have a bad relationship with my district partner. It will be a _fun_ next few days.

* * *

 **Gloria Andrews || 18 || District One Female**

I sit in the goodbye room, frustrated. That stupid kid… Who does he think he is, treating me as I if I don't matter? Anyway, there's no reason he should have volunteered. He's nowhere near our strongest Career — all he does is stare at people all the time. I wish that my partner could have been someone more useful.

His lack of skill isn't the main reason I wish he hadn't volunteered, though. It's the way he behaves for goodness' sake! I can sometimes feel his gaze watching me during training, but when I try to confront him he looks away as if I'm insignificant. Not only did he ignore me during training, but he also dares to do the same in the Reaping! How can anybody be so cold when I, Gloria Andrews, touch them? I doubt that he's mentally okay, and if he is, then he must be a good actor, putting on that kind of farce.

I bury my face into my hands. That situation was so humiliating! The Capitolites will think I'm an idiot now. I'll definitely have to make up for it. That's an idea I'll save for another time, though. For now, I have to wait for my parents to come visit me. Just as I expected, they're late. Do they care so little about me they wouldn't even say goodbye?

Just as I almost lose all hope, my dad walks into the cold, enclosed room. He seems visibly upset, but I don't question him about what's wrong. "Where's mom?" I ask him. He glares at me, furious eyes nearly piercing through my soul.

"We argued. Just like always," he spits. How typical. My parents are always fighting, but I didn't expect them to do so on Reaping day. I guess they can't make a single exception to their rule.

"Just like always," I sigh, hiding my true emotions behind a large, fake smile.

"Yeah. Anyway, Gloria," he begins. "I wanted to wish you good luck. I know it's not enough for your mom, but I'm proud that you volunteered. I know you can pull it off."

I gasp, causing my dad to shake his head. A compliment from either of my parents is a rare occasion, so his words are a huge surprise. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you!" I cry in a childish voice. My dad grimaces and starts to leave.

"I'll see you in a couple weeks, okay?"

"Yes! Sounds like a plan!"

He exits, and my mom immediately enters. She slams the door shut behind her and forces her way towards me.

"Look. I know that you volunteered and that you expect something from me. However, my expectations for you still stand," she backs away. "Remember that if you don't win, you're just going to be a disappointment. Nothing more."

She exits the room, slamming the door behind her. I can't help but grin. Though she had seemed stern at that moment, it was still attention. As long as people pay attention to me, I don't care how I'm perceived. I giggle in my seat until the Peacekeepers take me away. Come on, capital! I'm coming for you now!

* * *

 **Alright, one reaping done! It's only been one introductory chapter and I'm already excited to write them in later chapters... Thanks for the tributes!**

 **I'm also surprised that I've had tributes come in this quickly, haha. I was expecting a lot less after only having one chapter. I'm glad you guys support this :)** **There are still 13 spots left for anybody interested. Information is in my profile.**

 **Anyway... Which tribute do you like better? Do you have a** **ny predictions about them? Anything that I can improve? I don't mind constructive criticism as long as it's not outright rude. It would be cool to see what you guys think!**

 **I'll have the next chapter out in the next week. Thanks for reading!**


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Thank you so much to abcdefghijklmnopqrstvwxyz05 and S.H. Reke for Karl and Tempest respectively!**

* * *

 **Karl Wiggins**

 **District Two Male, 18 years old**

" _Where's the fun in that?"_

* * *

"Son! Wake up!" a voice yells in my ear. I try my hardest to ignore it, but the noise seems to never end. Damn... I hate waking up, and it sure as hell doesn't help when I do so by Dad shouting at me from right next to my face.

I begrudgingly open my eyes to see Dad's hard, scarred face looming over me. "Huh… Could you leave, I'm sleeping," I complain, and try to return to my slumber. Dad takes a deep breath and lightly knocks me on the head to get me to listen.

"I already told you! Go away!" I snap, bolting upright in bed. He chuckles, which only makes me angrier.

"How long does it take you to wake up when there's direct commotion around you? I expected better from you, son," he berates.

I snort. "Me, get up? Not happening."

The man puts his hand on my muscular shoulder. "Be aware. People can turn on you at any moment… I'd know." With those words, Dad finally leaves my room. I close my eyes once more, relieved.

Fernald Wiggins, victor of the 143rd Hunger Games, is my father. He always tells me what to do, which is pretty frustrating, and he says I should listen to him because he "knows". What does that even mean? He doesn't know what I'll face in the Games this year, and he doesn't understand that I won't have the same problems as him because I'm stronger and more well-trained. I won't let something as lowly as a dagger in my sleep kill me.

I know he loves me, though, because he always gives me what I want. Being a Victor, he's one of the richest in the district, so if I ask for something he'll get it. It must suck being from a poor household. I can't even imagine not getting what I want, let alone not having enough food.

"Karl!" a high-pitched voice shrieks from the hallway. "Dad said to bring you downstairs!"

I grin when I see the face of who just barged into my room. It is none other than Dorothea, my younger sister. She always follows me around, which can get annoying very quickly. She also thinks she's better than everybody but me, which is true even though she's only 13. Like me, she will definitely become a victor someday.

"Karl, listen!" she continues to shout. "I wanted to say I'm excited to see you win! Since you're volunteering today!"

Oh, yeah… I thought the reaping was tomorrow. I really am horrible at mornings. "Oops, I forgot it was today," I admit, sitting up.

"Haha! Silly brother," she starts. "Dad says you need to look decent."

I snort. "Why should I do that? I'll look more intimidating in these clothes than I would if I dressed nice."

"You're right! Why didn't I think of that?" Dorothea claps and then grabs my hand to get me out of bed. "Come on! We need to go downstairs!"

We both end up downstairs where Mom and Dad are sitting at the breakfast table. Dad stares at me eagerly while Mom looks down at her eggs, ignoring me.

My mom, Debora, has always been like that. She had always taken it as a given I would win the Games and so she's not had any interest in my training. That kind of offends me since I train so often. In fact, I've trained almost every day since I turned 5! I don't really mind her attitude, though. I'm more glad I don't have _three_ people watching my every move.

"Mom. Can you at least say something?" I complain. She looks up and shrugs.

"What is there to say? You're just going to leave for a few weeks and then you'll be back with more money. Are you saying you'll lose?" she asks cooly.

"Ha! Me, lose? If that loser won, then I definitely can!" I blurt, pointing at Dad. He throws an apple at me in retaliation.

"Yes. Oh! Speaking of the Games… I need to tell you more tips to help you win!" Dad begins.

I take this as a cue to zone out and ignore him. Why should I listen to him? I can kill anybody that gets in my way so winning should be a piece of cake. It seems like it should be easy since I've been practicing the art of killing for forever. I stab a cookie with my knife and watch it crumble. Oh, it'll be so much when they suffer! Especially those young ones — they're always particularly insufferable when I see them on television, and I doubt they'll be any better in person.

"Anyway, that's why you need to be capable of surviving on your own… Son! Are you listening?" Dad asks.

"Yup," I lie.

He sees the crushed cookie on my plate and gasps, forgetting about the lecture he was just giving me about being more independent. "Oh, no! Do you want mine?" he questions, holding out his own cookie.

"Nope."

"Too bad. You're taking it."

I shrug and take the cookie from him. If he wants to give it to me that bad, then whatever. I stuff it into my face and swallow without a thought.

When I'm done with the cookie, I stand up and head towards the door. "I'm leaving. Bye."

"Hey! You're forgetting your token!" Dad yells, but I ignore him and leave. Psht, who needs a token anyway? It's just going to be a few weeks until I'm back. All I need to do is to give the Capitol a show to watch and then they'll be clamoring to have me win!

Dorothea follows me outside. "Karl! I wanted to tell you, thank you," she says. I'm surprised. Her, giving someone her honest emotions? That's almost unheard of.

"Why?" I ask bluntly. She giggles and flips her hair.

"Uh, you see… I've decided I'll volunteer when I'm 18, just like you!"

I shake my head in disappointment. "You made that decision now? I thought we had agreed on this a few years ago."

"If you were going to back out then I wasn't going to volunteer. But since my big brother is going to go, then I have to!"

I shrug and face away from her. How childish. Why would I ever turn away from the Games? It's the only thing I've ever prepared for. She doesn't seem to understand.

* * *

 **Tempest Blade**

 **District Two Female, 13 years old**

" _The world needs that special gift that only you have."_

* * *

 _I walk down the street on a warm, sunny day. I'm only seven years old, but everybody points at me, giggling. Their voices reach my ears and I listen in to their conversations, curious to know what they think._

" _Isn't she that girl? The one that wants to volunteer at a young age and be Panem's youngest victor?"_

" _That's a thing people want to do? Sounds stupid. Is she suicidal?"_

" _You must have never seen her in action. She's a beast! Also, the cause is honorable, don't you think?"_

" _Well, if she's that good then maybe I'll root for her. But at such a young age, I can only wish she'll come back alive."_

" _Yeah! Let's always support her!"_

 _Hearing those words, I smile and the vision around me changes. Now I'm 8 and at the Academy. Laughter is all I hear around me as I'm laying on the ground. The bitter tinge of blood coats my tongue and my hearing is unclear._

 _Dazed, I sit up. The blurry faces of the laughing, older kids distorts into nothingness again when a fist hits me directly in my jaw. Why is this happening? Though the students at the Academy don't like me, they usually only ignore me and laugh. They've never outright attacked me like this. I feel a grip on my arm and someone drags me away. With some effort, I open my eyes and see the face of the abuser. He has short hair, a strongly angled face, and a crooked looking nose. His age also looks to be higher than mine. Does he find enjoyment in beating up kids younger than himself? Does it fuel his sad, disturbed ego?_

 _I make myself a mental note to never forget his battered face. Some day, when I'm stronger, I'll face him again, this time in a fair match. I can't stand being humiliated like this. He'll regret picking a fight with the girl with a dream._

"Tempest! Tempest Blade!" an instructor shouts at me. I startle and blink rapidly. I'm not sure if I was asleep or just zoned out, but one thing is for sure — I had just made the instructor wait for me. I brace myself for the pain I assume will strike my cheek, but I feel nothing. The instructor shakes his head.

"Today's the day of the reaping. I won't punish you on a day like this," he begins. "More importantly, that girl over there wants to spar with you. Will you accept?"

I look over to where he's pointing and see a large 16-year-old girl. I recognize her as the one that is slow and uses a sword. I grin. "Sure. Hey, are you prepared?" I ask the girl, and she nods.

"Let's go," she states, and takes up her stance.

I grab a knife and stand across from her. "Ready."

She steps forward and swings the blade at me. I dodge easily, side stepping away from where I had stood. "Come on, your swing is as wide and slow as ever. Have you not improved since last time?" I taunt, hoping to get under her skin. She bares her teeth and charges at me again.

This is too easy! If this is how opponents fight in the Games, then I'll definitely win. This time I duck and roll towards the girl. Before she can react, I kick her in the crotch. She yelps, and in her moment of distraction I get on my feet and place my blade on her throat.

"You lose again," I whisper in her ear. She drops her sword and I do the same with my knife. I let go of her and she sighs in relief. It must humiliate her to get constantly beaten by a 13 year old. I know I'd feel embarrassed.

I look around to see that a crowd has gathered around us. A bunch of students are whispering and pointing at me. Frustrated, I let go of the girl and glare at the crowd. "What's wrong?" I ask.

They all look at me and, after a pause, the gathering dissipates. "Stupid…" I hear someone mutter, and I sigh.

These students at the Academy probably want me to back down so they can take my spot. They may also hate me for my attitude, for my dream, or for anything else I've done. One thing they'll never know, though, is that their jealousy serves as nothing but a fuel for me. I wipe sweat off my brow and smile.

I always feel a natural urge to prove people wrong. Nothing brings me more joy than seeing somebody's face when they see I'm more than they've estimated. That's why I've always followed my goal to become the youngest victor that Panem has ever seen. I want to prove to the world that anybody can win the Games, no matter their age.

I glance at a clock that's mounted on the wall. The reaping will start soon, so I must change and head over. It's never a good time to be late to the reaping, but especially not today. I can't let anybody else volunteer in my spot since this is the last year I can complete my goal. There have been other 14 year olds who have won the games, but not anyone younger. This is the last year I have available to prove myself.

My parents and the instructors didn't go through the trouble of super intensive training regimens for me to betray them. My dad in particular would hate to see me back down, so I have to fight for the spot of victor. If I can take on the best students at this Academy, then I should be able to easily destroy the competition at the Games.

"Tempest, you'll go to the reaping, right?" an instructor asks me, and I nod. Of course I'll go. There's no reason for me give up now.

* * *

 **Karl Wiggins**

 **District Two Male, 18 years old**

" _Where's the fun in that?"_

* * *

I saunter into the town square, head held high. Every citizen of this district should recognize me because I will be their celebrity in just a few more minutes. I realize that people are pointing at me and whispering amongst themselves. My appearance must impress them because they keep gesturing at me and laughing. I'm not even in the arena yet and already have fangirls? That's sweet!

I loiter over to the section of the plaza cordoned off for 18 year old males and stand in my place next to the aisle. No way in hell am I letting another volunteer get my spot in the Games this year. It seems like a moment later that the escort, who I haven't yet looked at, gives her speech. I doze off and ignore everything she says until I hear a shrill voice coming from the crowd.

"I volunteer!" shouts a young girl. I stare at her, bewildered. She seems like she has a familiar face, sure, but it seems dumb to volunteer at such a young age when it can wait until one is older and stronger. Despite her age, she looks fierce with her pale skin and choppy, shoulder-length black hair. She's nothing to worry about, though. I can snap her like a twig.

She reaches the stage and puts her hand out for the microphone. The escort, who I now realize looks like she's made of stone, gives it to the girl. The child clears her throat and speaks. "My name is Tempest Blade," she pauses as if contemplating what to say. "I… I will become Panem's youngest victor. Don't underestimate me."

The audience explodes in applause as the girl — Tempest — finishes her sentence. The escort takes the mic back and coughs into it. "Thank you, thank you," she states to get the crowd to quiet down. "We also need to select a male tribute for these games so please quiet down. Now, let me grab a name from this bowl."

Right as her finger brushes a piece of paper, I step out into the aisle. I feel everybody's eyes on me but there's no sound from the crowd. Why is nobody cheering? Normally people are excited for their volunteers. I powerfully stride towards to stage, confused.

When I climb up, I grab the mic from the escort's hand without asking. She seems shocked and doesn't react to my actions at all. I raise my hands up into the air. "My name is Karl Wiggins, and I will continue my family's tradition," I declare.

* * *

 **Tempest Blade**

 **District Two Female, 13 years old**

" _The world needs that special gift that only you have."_

* * *

Out of anybody that could have been my district partner why did it have to be him? Ever since that day when he beat me, I've remembered his face. I should have known he would volunteer since he's eighteen and top of the class in combat prowess. Whatever the case, he's my district partner now, and I must work together with him if I want to be a part of the Career pack.

The crowd seems oddly quiet after Karl speaks his words. Since he volunteered before the escort drew a name from the bowl, I don't blame them. That's just considered plain disrespectful in this district.

"Well… Ladies and gentlemen! Here are our tributes from District Two, Tempest Blade and Karl Wiggins!" the crowd cheers wildly, and I bask in it. If my district loves me this much then would the Capitol also support me? I sure hope so.

I turn to face Karl who is still staring out at the crowd. "Hey," I say. "We need to shake hands."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he replies dumbly, offering me his hand. I shake it firmly, once, and promptly let go.

"I haven't forgotten what you've done to me, but we still need to ally. You understand, right?"

He nods slowly and turns away. Even those few words I have just exchanged make me feel disgusted. How can somebody be as slow as this guy?

A few minutes later, I find myself in the Justice Building. I patiently wait in the room until my family comes in, excited.

"You finally did it, Tempest! I'm proud of you," says my dad, Hans. He was the one who had supported my training the most and so I'll be forever thankful for him.

"Thank you so much for your help, dad. I'll never forget all that you've done to help me."

"Hey, what about me?" my brother, Axel, jokes. He's 21, way above reaping age, but never volunteered. If I ever feel down, he's always available to talk to. He's truly a great brother.

"What do you do all day other than laze around? You can't kid me," I tease, and he pouts.

"Me, laze around? Never! I spend every one of my waking hours training for a propaganda show, just like every true person does."

"Shut up," I interject, and he pats me on the head.

"Okay, sorry!" he says. He gestures at my mom. "Tempest, by the way, I think your mom has something to give you."

My mom, Aelle, normally doesn't give me much attention. Now though, she steps forward and places a chain into my hands.

"Here you go. This necklace is very important since it's a gift your dad gave me before we got married. Take good care, please." She gives me the faintest image of a smile and then backs away.

"Thank you so much," I tell her, but she doesn't respond. "Thank you to all of you, actually. I'll be back soon, so there's no need for you guys to worry."

"Yes. Put that training of yours to good use, Tempest," Dad tells me, and the three exit, leaving me alone in the cold confines of the goodbye room. It's too late to have doubts now — all I can do is win.

* * *

 **Okay... Whew! A second reaping done! Even though these are just reapings, I'm still having a lot of fun writing these and I hope that it's not too boring for you guys :) I'll try to continue writing on a similar pace throughout the rest of the chapters. I'm afraid I can't go any faster because of school, so sorry...**

 **There's still 3 more spots open, if anybody is interested. Link is in my profile for the submission form!**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think about these tributes? Do you have any predictions about what will happen? Anything I can improve on?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. District 8 Reaping

**Thank you to Professor R.J Lupin1 and Hawkmaid for Waverly and Michael respectively!**

* * *

 **Waverly Kavalee**

 **District Eight Female, 14 years old**

" _In a world where it's kill or be killed, can I do both?"_

* * *

The smell of the land has always refreshed me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, and the scent of the fresh grass overtakes my senses. Normally I don't like to stay in one place, but the scene here is too beautiful to resist. Unlike the rest of the district, this small park contains a few trees and sloppily cut grass. It's the only part of this godforsaken place I've found that has any resemblance of nature, much to my appreciation.

I hear the sound of older men talking nearby and sigh, the brief reprieve now over. Even one day of silence is too much to ask for when you live in Panem. The most peaceful of moments have to be ruined by Peacekeepers giving orders or the voices of factory supervisors yelling at their subordinates. I always wonder what life would be like if we could have the legal freedom to do as we choose. Of course, that's what I already do, but the consequences for it are great. I used to be scared of trivial things like that — of Peacekeepers, of the law. Those times are now over. I'm going to do whatever I want, whenever I want. Nobody can tell me no.

The voices of the men grow louder and I recognize from their footsteps that they are Peacekeepers. Shit. I hadn't cared to remember that this park is technically only accessible to Peacekeepers and other important people in the District. Apparently, nobody is allowed to have an oasis in their daily lives of struggle. Absolute bullshit. On an ordinary day I would stay put and let the Peacekeepers see me before running as a small sign of rebelliousness. However, since today is the day of the reaping, I don't want to cross them. Peacekeepers are awfully on edge this time of year. I slip away in the opposite direction of their footprints and find myself back in the concrete jungle called District 8. I laugh at the horribleness of it all. The buildings here are run down and disgusting to the point where just looking at them pisses me off. Smoke billows out into the air, spreading its foul odor all over the area. I wonder if the Capitolites would appreciate their beloved Capitol looking like this mess. I highly doubt it.

Many kids may stay home to hang out with their parents on the morning of the reaping. Me, though? There is no family for me to visit. I'm alone in this world, unwanted. My mother died while in childbirth. The complication was easily preventable, but did the Capitol give a shit about a lowly factory worker like her? Of course not. I don't know anything about her, but maybe she could have kept me from turning out like I did. That's highly doubtful, though, since she probably wasn't a happy ray of sunshine. I don't understand how anybody can be optimistic in a world like this.

A loud bell sounds in the distance, signifying the time. It's 9 AM, just one more hour until the reaping begins. Personally, I don't really care about the reaping since I've given up on living, anyway. I don't see the entertainment value in the games either; they seem like nothing but a sorry excuse to kill children. The same shit happens each year: a bunch of hopeless kids are chosen and get killed by a few strong kids. How anybody can find that fun to watch is a mystery to me. The Capitol must truly be full of psychopaths.

My father used to tell me to never trust those who hold positions of authority. He said that they never cared for those underneath them and only acted for their personal gain. At the young age I was then, I never understood what he meant, but after living alone on the street for seven years, I see it clearly. Peacekeepers always beat people for senseless reasons. Parents hit their children for embarrassing them. Teachers slap their students with sticks for performing badly on a test. No matter what sphere one may live in, it's always the same thing. I'm not sure why Father died, but I can't help but think that it's because of something that he did to anger those in power. After all, why else would a person suddenly and randomly disappear? His death simply cemented in me a concrete distrust in those with authority that will never leave me.

Ever since that day, I've been on my own. Father had warned me about the orphanage so that, in case he died, I wouldn't get caught and enrolled in there. I used to always have Peacekeepers chasing me, for some reason adamant to place me into that godforsaken institution. After a year they forgot about me and I stopped caring about anything entirely. The only important thing was, and still is, survival.

In a heartless world such as this one, nobody can achieve any ends without being cutthroat. At least, that's what experience has taught me. I've taken on small jobs, but never at one place for long. If I get attached it'll be a liability, and I can't leave any weak areas open to exposure. I've got to do what I need to survive, as well as live my life the way that I want to. If I see somebody in the road that has something I want, I'll fight them for it. I'd say that senseless quarrels like that have definitely helped to toughen me up, though I still am constantly impoverished. There's not enough food to go around. Each day is full of just trying to gather enough to live. I've had enough.

I toss my hair and head to the city square. Screw the Capitol. If it weren't for them, there wouldn't be so many desperate people living their lives on morsel to morsel, crumb to crumb. I'd thought about not even attending the reaping, but I don't want to die for a useless cause like that. It's whatever, though, at this point. Whatever happens happens.

* * *

 **Michael Stark**

 **District Eight Male, 18 years old**

" _If you are not in it to win it, then you don't belong anywhere near me."_

* * *

The bell chimes outside. 9AM. School calls an assembly each year on reaping day where they discuss a few general strategies for the children that may be selected for the games. Though the unfortunate people who are reaped normally don't attend this school since it costs money to enroll, I appreciate the sentiment. The unbelievable always has a chance to happen so it's always nice to be prepared.

"Hey, Michael! Are you coming?" I turn my head and see the cute face of my girlfriend, Sonia Heckler. Her friends surrounding her stare at me but she still smiles and holds out her hand.

I nod. "Of course. It's always safe to be prepared, just in case," I stand and lead the way to the basement of the school. Gym appliances and small, simple weapons can be found in the large, dark room. Though training for the games is supposed to be illegal, the law has become a bit lax as of recent times. After all, it's been a hundred years since the last rebellion and things have been seemingly tame recently. Since only the rich are able to attend this school, the Capitol probably doesn't mind if we train a bit. It must make it more interesting if outer district tributes actually have a chance against the traditional Careers.

"Want to do some last-minute training?" I ask Sonia. She nods in agreement.

"Of course. Hey, Samantha!" she calls. One of her friends steps out from the group and walks over, smiling. "Could you please get us some water? We don't want to look disgusting for the reaping."

Samantha looks at Sonia and then at me for longer than necessary. I can feel the tension rising between my significant other and the girl, so I raise my voice. "Please do so. I would greatly appreciate it."

"Yes, sir!" she agrees, and scurries off. My girlfriend sighs and waves the other girls away.

"If you're not going to train, can you stop following us around? We're trying to be serious here," she says in a flat voice. Her friends mutter apologies and leave the room.

"Thank you for that," I tell her. She embraces me and puts her lips to my ear.

"You're not really going to train, are you."

"Of course not. This might be my last morning with you, and I can't waste that," I whisper.

We hold each other in our embrace for what seems like an eternity until I let go. "I'm sorry darling, but I must go. I need to see my family in case, you know..."

"Yes, I understand. Me too," she gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you again in an hour, right?"

"Of course."

As I head back home, it's as if a sense of foreboding is about to suffocate me. I'm always nervous before a reaping, but today it seems worse than usual. Though I've prepared a bit for the games, I still don't feel like it'll be enough compared to the others, especially since they've been doing nothing but training for their whole life. _Don't think about things like this_ , I try to tell myself. _You're just going to jinx it._ I can't get the possibility of being reaped out of my head, though.

In theory, there shouldn't be much of a chance of me being selected. I don't take out tesserae because I don't need to. My parents are one of the wealthiest in the district because of their advancements in the fashion industry. They are popular enough that even some Capitolites may know them. Because of this wealth, I may be a bit pampered, but not too much. I want to be able to take care of myself, too.

When I get home, all my worries disappear. Just seeing the beautifully decorated interior of the house makes me feel better, and the faces of my family are a cherry on the cake. My mother, Caroline, runs up to me and swallows me in her arms. "Michael! I was wondering where you were."

"I was just at school. There's always a short assembly on reaping day, and I didn't want to miss it."

"Yes, but wasn't it supposed to end half an hour ago?" she inquires. My mom is really kind. She's always concerned about what it is that I'm doing, which sometimes can get a bit annoying. However, I know that she acts in this way because she cares.

My dad, Walter, snorts from the couch. "He was probably seeing that stupid girl again. Sofia, was it?"

"Well, yes. Her name is Sonia, and I did go and see her. Is it a problem?" I ask.

"Yeah. You could have been doing something beneficial and all you did was hang out with some girl," he grumbles. For some reason, dad never approved of my girlfriend. He complains that she only serves as a distraction from other, more important things. Dad has always been like that though. He only cares about efficiency and success, and will always strive for his children to reach their highest potential. I'm not too close to him, but I know he cares about me in his own way.

My sisters, Vera and Tracey, emerge from the kitchen. Vera is 19 and very arrogant. She always thinks she's the best. Tracey is 12, and we're a lot closer since our personalities mesh well together. She took after our mom personality-wise, which is really nice. It's easy to get along with her.

"I'm going to go change really quick," I tell them. Vera nods and calls out.

"You better wear something nice! If you really want to be a fashion designer, you have to look smart."

"Yeah, I know. You tell me this every day," I remind her.

Tracey jumps up and down and grabs my hand. "Michael! Can I help you pick an outfit out?" she asks, and I smile.

"Of course, if you let me pick yours."

"Yay!" I grab her hand, and we both go upstairs to change. Little did I know that this could be the last interaction I'd have with her.

* * *

 **I know that I didn't include the reaping itself in this chapter. That's because, the other two chapters, the reaping and the goodbyes were really tedious to write. Don't worry, though! The important parts of the reaping will be revealed in later chapters, as well as anything that may have happened during the goodbyes. Unless there are any complaints, I'll keep the rest of the reaping (I guess I should now call them introductory?) chapters like this one.**

 **I know I don't have much going on in Waverly's POV, so sorry about that. I'll be sure to develop her more in future chapters, so look forward to that!**

 **PS: If I were to create a blog for this story, would anybody actually check it out? I've been thinking of it for a while and thought it would be cool to have :) I might create some blog specific content or something if I were, as well as extra information. I don't know though, it's just a thought.**

 **PPS: Can the creator of Skye please PM me? I don't mean to be rude and I don't know if you're reading, but I'd rather give a spot to this SYOT to somebody I can contact...**


	5. District 6 Reaping

**Thank you to XC-nerd and abcdefghijklmnopqrstvwxyz for Chessa and Dean!**

* * *

 **Chessa June**

 **District Six Female, 14 years old**

" _We cannot change the cards we are dealt, just how we play the game."_

* * *

Today's plan should be quick and simple. All I need to do is enter the store, mingle a bit, grab a loaf of bread, and leave. If I don't make eye contact with anybody and don't make any rapid movements, it should be easy. I eye the entrance of the shop suspiciously. There are more Peacekeepers stationed there than usual, probably because it's reaping day. Without an alternative plan or a route of escape, the risks of being caught outweighs the mission's award. After a brief look around the area, I notice that Peacekeepers are standing all over the street, imposing their almighty menace on the district's people. I find myself a bit excited. It's been a while since I've had a challenge.

Before I can reach the front of the bakery, a Peacekeeper calls me to halt. He strides over. "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm afraid I can't let you continue."

"Why?" I ask with an artificial tone of sad confusion.

"We can't just let anybody enter the stores around here. Too many thieves in this district."

"That's unfortunate, but I need to buy some bread for my mother for dinner tonight. Can you please let me in?" Almost everything I'm doing at the moment is fake. I am not sad, nor am I confused. I'm not going to buy any bread, and I don't even have a mother anymore. The only true thing I said was that the bread would be for dinner. Acquiring this bread is the only way my sister, Nadia, and I would have any food on the table tonight.

The Peacekeeper scoffs at me and shrugs. "Whatever. It's not my problem if you take something, anyway. I can always just shoot you."

I ignore his comment and enter the bakery. The intense aroma of the bread overwhelms my senses but I don't let it look like it affects me. I need to appear as unsuspecting as possible if I am to make it out without being caught. In order to do this, I hum to myself. Humming, as long as it's not too loud, is a way to make it seem like a person is kind and ordinary, right?

I grab a loaf of bread from a shelf and place it into my basket. Nobody even gives me a second glance. I walk out the front door, casual, and the Peacekeeper from before doesn't bother to look at me. Once I get a certain distance away from them, I sigh. What a disappointment… I was hoping today would be a challenge, but I guess that's too much to ask for.

Normally, I would go to the square and pickpocket some wealthy people to try to get some money for Nadia and I's survival. However, since today's the reaping I decide against it. I do need to go home, though, so we can have breakfast.

When I enter the house, I'm greeted with nothing but silence. "Father! Nadia! I'm home!" I shout.

My father, Herald June, lifts his head up from the couch with effort. "Where the fuck were you," he grumbles, his hand plastered onto his forehead.

I sigh. "Hangover again?"

"As if!" He shakily gets on his feet and storms to the next room.

Dad wasn't always this way. He used to be really kind and gentle to everybody, but it all changed when Mom died. Both of my parents worked at a train factory with jobs that gave enough of an income to survive. We had to ration food sometimes, of course, but it was a pretty good life. One day, when I was 7, the unthinkable happened. Mom got into an accident at the factory and died the next day. At first, Dad tried to support Nadia and I, but his depression got the best of him and he turned to drinking.

I gulp, remembering his episode from last night. It happened after I told him to stop drinking, to give it a rest. He flew into a rage and threw miscellaneous objects all over the house. No matter what I did, he wouldn't stop. I couldn't bear to see it so Nadia and I ran away and stayed at my friend, Kiva's house for the night. We couldn't stay for long, though, so we had to return home. I'm glad to see that he's not in too bad of a mood this morning. It would be horrible to have to go to a reaping on such a day.

I tiptoe over to the room that Dad entered and see him taking a nap on the couch. Quickly, I exit the room. "Nadia!" I call. She runs over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Chessa!" she cries. I give her a rare smile and return the embrace.

"It's okay now. We'll be okay," I whisper.

"I hope so."

Without Nadia, I'm not sure what I'd do. She's my sole motivation for everything I do. I steal and deal with Dad all for Nadia's sake. If she were to be gone, I don't think I'll be able to function. Good thing I don't have to worry about losing her, since she's only 10.

"Let's wake up Dad and go to the reaping," I say.

She nods and starts towards him. "Okay! I'll wake him up." Dad likes Nadia more than me, probably because she doesn't pester him, so I agree.

"Dad! Wake up, please," Nadia softly says. For a split second, his eyes seem to be like they used to. Soft, without a violent edge to them. That feeling leaves as quickly as it came, though, and his face contorts into an angry snarl.

"Why should I? It's not like anything's gonna happen at the reaping anyway."

"We have to Dad! It's illegal if we don't go. I...don't want to lose you, too." Those words of hers startle me. Nadia cares about that man after everything he's done to her?

He mutters something underneath his breath and gets up. "Let's get this over with," he grumbles. Nadia giggles and returns to me.

"Chessa! He says he's going!" I ruffle her hair and put my hand out. She grabs it tightly, and the three of us begin walking to the reaping.

The walk is silent, and hence incredibly awkward. When we reach the plaza, I sigh in relief and get into line to register. Nadia turns to look at me and gives me a small but sad smile.

"Come back Chessa!"

"I will. I promise." With those words, Nadia leaves and I'm all alone in line. Nobody speaking, just the way I like it.

After they prick my finger I walk towards the 14-year old sector. I stand still, not letting a single trace of emotion cross my face. The escort, who has long, blue hair and is dressed in a grossly tight tracksuit, steps up to the microphone. When they speak, I'm surprised to hear the voice of a young male. The people in the Capitol always dress as stupid as they are.

While the escort begins his speech and shows the video that plays every year, I continue to steely stare forward. I don't even think about how there's an opportunity for me to get reaped. I tell myself one thing only—how I will get food on the table for the next week.

I don't hear, at first, when the escort calls my name. It's when people murmur and point at me that I realize.

"Chessa June, are you here?" The voice startles me and forces my mind to go into full drive. Though I take out a lot of tesserae, I wasn't planning on getting reaped. I had always tried to get that option out of my head.

As I walk up to the stage, I try to formulate a strategy. By the time I'm next to the escort, I come to a frightening conclusion—there's no use. I can't figure out an all-purpose strategy to something as unpredictable as the Hunger Games. Despite this thought, I keep on a calm exterior when looking out at the entirety of the district. I don't want to paint myself as a target. The Games have already begun.

* * *

 **Dean Larry**

 **District Six Male, 15 years old**

" _Why should we fight? Fighting isn't always the answer."_

* * *

The pages of the book have a musty smell as if it hasn't been opened in ages. I smile, the scent comforting me. I'd read these pages so many times as a child, but it's been awhile since the last time. It's something that gives me great comfort, and I only want to read it when I really need it. I shudder, thinking about the reaping that will happen later today. Two kids are going to be selected to die a horrible death. Just watching the Games during the mandatory viewings makes me nervous; I can't imagine having to participate in it. I flip the pages of the book rapidly, trying to find the right page. When I reach it, I trace the lines on the paper with my finger. A huge train.

If there's one good thing about the Games, it's the train ride on the way there. It sounds so cool! I wish I could have a chance to work on something like that when I'm older. Apparently, the first trains, which were built hundreds of years ago, were slower than a horse. The fact that they've managed to develop so far from that point is amazing. High capacity Capitol trains can reach speeds that the human eye can barely register! I know the basics of how they manage to do that, and it's bizarre how somebody could have come up with that kind of idea. Physics really is fascinating.

Worries of the Games all but leave my mind as I immerse myself into the book about trains. If there's one thing I want to know more about, it's the history of how they came about. There is limited information around the district about how the first ones were created, and they make me very curious. Why would the Capitol need to hide information like that? It's not like knowing about trains will turn me into a rebel or something.

Somebody knocks on my door. "Dean? Are you in here?" a soft feminine voice asks. I recognize it as my mother's.

"You can come in."

Mom enters, a jovial expression on her face. She hugs me and I return it, happy. I appreciate that she's here, but at this time of day her and Dad are normally at work. She answers my thoughts as if she knows what I'm thinking. "We both took today off because it's the reaping, so we can spend more time together!"

My dad walks in on cue. I hug him, too, and now it's all three of us in a room in silence. There hasn't been anything this tranquil for a while. Normally, somebody has to be busy with work, but right now, they took off a day. All because of me. "Thank you so much," I whisper.

"It's not a problem."

My parents both work at a train factory that supplies parts for the Capitol. They don't work on anything too specialized, but I remember when they took me to their work for the first time. I was fascinated. It was that day I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to be a designer for one of the passenger trains for the Capitol.

Those ones are the most lavish and the most fast. Becoming a designer for the vehicles here in District 6 is one of the hardest jobs to get, but I can do it. I know everything there is to know about trains! I know other things, too, that we learn in school, but none of that actually interests me. Just trains.

I can't help but imagine what would happen if I were reaped into the games. Unless the arena were to be a factory setting, I wouldn't be able to survive. Here in District 6 everything is industrial; we don't have any natural environment. I know I'm already 15, but that doesn't stop me from being afraid of what could happen. It's too early for me to die! There's still so much more I can learn about the world.

My thoughts must have been spilling into words without me knowing because Mom ruffles my hair and whispers me encouragement. "Don't be scared, honey."

"I'm not scared! Just… just thinking out loud," I mumble, embarrassed. I don't want my parents to worry too much about me.

"When you get home we'll make you some cake, okay?" Dad says.

"Mhm! Just don't add any chocolate, please," I remind him.

He replies, voice low. "Of course. I won't forget." Unlike my mom, he shows his concern for me on his face. It frightens me, but I can understand why he would be afraid. Whenever somebody from our district gets reaped, they barely ever come back. It would be ridiculous to assume that I'd be any different.

Mom pats him on the back and grins. "Okay! That's that. Let's head over to the reaping, yes?" Dad and I both nod and we get up, ready to go.

About twenty minutes later we're at the plaza. My parents wave me goodbye and I'm suddenly all on my own. Sighing, I register and head over to my spot in the crowd.

The escort begins his video and I tune out, instead looking at the people around me. I know a lot of these people, and I'd hate to see any of them die on live television. "Chessa June!" a voice calls, knocking me out of my thoughts. A thin girl with red, braided hair emerges out of the 14 year old section. She maintains her composure the whole time on stage, which impresses me. I wonder what she's really thinking underneath that cool exterior.

Next, the escort saunters to the male bowl. My heart clenches, and my nerves make me nauseous. He shifts through the papers, seemingly going as slow as he can. "And our male tribute will be… Dean Larry!"

I stand still at first, unmoving. Some people in the crowd yell, but I don't recognize their voices. They must be my classmates. I can't believe that this actually happened. This must be a nightmare, right? It has to be. Somebody nudges me and I snap back to reality. Obviously, this isn't a dream. I need to appear as strong as I can for the Capitol.

Shakily, I make my way up to the stage. After I reach it, the girl looks me over as if she's analyzing me. A brief look of disappointment crosses her face, I realize that she must see me for what I am. A walking corpse. Tears start to fill my eyes, but I manage to keep them from spilling out.

Hopefully, the end will come quickly and painlessly. Until then I'll do all I can to learn to fight back. Trains alone aren't enough to be my salvation now.

* * *

 **Chessa June**

 **District Six Female, 14 years old**

" _We cannot change the cards we are dealt, just how we play the game."_

* * *

The room in the Justice Building seems so cramped. All it contains is a chair and some stupid tapestries, as well as a poorly disguised camera. I sigh, disgruntled, when Kiva walks in.

"Chessa…" she states, her voice faltering. "This seems so unreal."

"I know," I breathe. We simply stare at each other for a minute in complete silence. When the Peacekeeper yells that there is only a minute remaining, I place my hand on Kiva's shoulder.

"Promise me one thing," I tell her.

Her gaze remains on my face, unflinching. "Yes?"

"Stay strong during everything, and please, please comfort Nadia. I don't want her to feel like she's alone."

"Of course. I understand," Kiva begins. "Also, in case you don't come back…"

"That's nothing to worry about," I state. "I'll be back."

"Listen to me! Chessa, I'll always look after Nadia. My family will be okay with taking her in if… you know…"

I give my friend a tight embrace, which must have come as a surprise since I don't do such a thing often. "We're not going to talk about that. Okay?" My stern voice carries throughout the room, and the Peacekeepers barge in. Kiva nods at me, and walks out with her own accord.

Barely a second later, Nadia runs in, my dad in tow. He somehow manages to look more drunk than usual. "Chessa!" she cries, nearly tackling me. I almost let out a chuckle until I see her tear stained cheeks.

"Don't worry, Nadia. I'll come back for you," I say in an attempt to comfort her. It doesn't work, though, and she bursts out in tears instead.

"Chessa, don't look at me! I believe you, I'm just… Scared." She takes a quick glance at Dad and her sniffles begin again. I pat her on the head and turn my attention on him instead.

Before I can even say anything, Dad begins to speak. "I'm… sorry, Chessa," he says, his voice weak. "I know I've been horrible to you these past couple years and I know you don't trust me. But I promise I'll take care of Chessa. I'll try to change. It's understandable if you don't forgive me, but… I'm going to try my best to change."

His words take me aback. An apology? How incredibly unexpected. "Dad, I've always wanted to forgive you. It's been so long, and some of the things you've done to Nadia and I… I don't know if I can forgive you. Not yet." I hold my sister closer to me. "When I come back, though, please prove me wrong. Prove to me that you can be trusted. Please."

He nods slowly. "Okay. I'll do my best."

The Peacekeepers return again, and Dad takes that as a cue to leave. Nadia, however, won't let go of me. When they pry her off, she starts to scream. "Chessa! Chessa, don't die!"

I try my best to smile, but I can't. Though I never cry, the urge to do so nearly breaks my will. "I won't!" I reply, and then the doors are closed and Nadia is gone and now I'm left alone.

I need to come up with a strategy.

* * *

 **Dean Larry**

 **District Six Male, 15 years old**

" _Why should we fight? Fighting isn't always the answer."_

* * *

"Dean! How is it possible!" Adam Esther, my best friend, shouts.

I shake my head, glad that the tears had abated after I entered this room. "I don't know! There could have been so much I could have accomplished in life…" I mumble. Adam refuses to listen to this talk of mine, though, and shakes me resolutely.

"What do you mean? You're going to come back! I mean, we're inseparable! I can't imagine going to school without you, or not being able to make fun of you about Julie, or…" He stops when he sees that tears have begun to fall down my face again. "Damn! I'm so sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to act like that. I'm just scared for you, man. I really care, you know?"

"I know," I sniff. "It's just, thinking about all the days before now makes me sad. Everything used to be so happy, and it was going right. But now, it's over."

Adam stands still for a second as if thinking of what to say next. "You're so nice, Dean. Everybody likes you, and I think the Capitol will see your kindness and want to support you. Allies, too!"

"The Capitol doesn't want to see somebody gentle," I counter.

A distraught look crosses Adam's face and he clasps his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. Good luck though, Dean."

A few moments cross after Adam's departure and my girlfriend, Julie Cards, enters the room. She walks right up to me and holds my hand. I close my eyes, relaxing. Our relationship is very quiet and peaceful, and it's nice that way, not having to worry about unnecessary drama.

I'm surprised when she speaks first. "Dean, do you remember when we first met?"

I recite the memory clearly without a second thought. "We were eight. I was playing with a model train set at school, and you joined me. We didn't talk, but it was so strange. It made me feel so happy, having somebody just quietly play with me."

"I'm glad you think that way, because I feel the same." She wipes a tear off my cheek. "Stay strong, okay? Whatever Dean told you, it's probably true. There's hope for every one of the tributes that enter the arena."

I'm impressed by how well Julie is holding her emotions. She normally is emotional over everything, but right now she doesn't show a single tinge of sadness on her face. It must be that she's trying to make me feel better. I smile and give her a light kiss on the forehead. "Thank you. Root for me, okay?" I tell her. She nods.

"Of course." She gives me a sad smile and walks out of the room.

My final visitors of the day, my parents, rush in. "You'll be okay!" Mom demands. I can see by the way that Dad is holding her, though, that she has doubts about that.

"Mhm," I say, not convinced.

Dad grasps my hand and places something into it. I open it and see that it's a pristine, light pink seashell. "Your token. It came from a cousin of yours in District 4." He kneels forward so that a Peacekeeper can't hear. "He disappeared soon after gifting this to us. We both know why, right?"

I nod. It's because he had communication with another district. "Thank you," I breathe.

"It's no problem."

The Peacekeepers start to enter the room to remove my parents. They must have had their suspicions aroused by the private conversation and wanted to get them out early. "We'll never give up on you!" Mom yells, and the two leave the room.

I smile at Mom's final words and pocket the seashell. She's right. I can't give up before the Games have even started. Everyone else has faith in me, and I can't let them down now.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting for too long, but... here's the next chapter! I'm not sure how well I wrote this, to be honest. I didn't feel too inspired while writing this.**

 **Also guys, sorry about the last chapter! Looking back, I did notice that thee were weird gaps in logic and that I didn't explain everything that I thought in the text. My apologies. I'll correct this in future chapters, and try to clarify Waverly's personality and the "academy" more. And, of course, I'll develop Michael more too! That was just an introductory chapter. Thank you for the feedback, though. It's nice to see someone being genuine in the reviews.**

 **There's one more spot that has reopened! It's for the District 3 male. If anybody is interested, check out my bio. :)**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. District 12 Reaping

**Thank you to Annabeth Pie for both Phoenix and Jay!**

* * *

 **Phoenix Raven**

 **District Twelve Female, 13 years old**

" _Your heart is bigger than your fears."_

* * *

The sun had barely crept over the horizon, its dim light only slightly illuminating the forest floor. Vivian and I sit on the muddy ground, relaxing. A dead squirrel lies on the spot next to me, and Vivian holds a small bunny in her hands. We look at each other and smile.

Today was a very successful day for both of us. We didn't even have to actively hunt today, since our traps had caught the prey for us. I lean my head back and stare at the forest canopy up above. The light already seems more intense than it was just a moment earlier. I sigh and lay down on the dirt. Can it not just be dark again?

"Phoenix," Vivian calls. "Phoenix!"

I snap out of my stupor and blink stupidly at her. "What?"

"Today is the reaping so we should probably head back to town. We can't be outside when the Peacekeepers could be watching the fence."

Reluctant, I nod. I'm well aware that it would be a bad idea to be caught in an illegal activity on Reaping Day. Most of the time, the Peacekeepers seem to not care about what it is that we do. I remember a time when a Peacekeeper had stared directly at me as I slipped into the district with an animal carcass in hand. He didn't make a single move to stop me. However, whenever there's a reaping, it's as if security is actually watching each citizen's every move. Last year, a guy got beat up on the street for holding a loaf of bread he found in the garbage. A few years back, some young kid got whipped for being caught in the forest. Normally, nobody would care, but on Reaping Day? Nu-uh, every rule is suddenly enforced.

"Yep. Let's go," I say, and Vivian and I slip underneath the fence to return to reality. Seeing the decrepit surroundings of District 12 makes me feel distressed. The woods are where I thrive, where I can feel peace. Here, I feel as if I'm confined and have nowhere to belong. Vivian pats me on the back and we head towards the marketplace to sell our game.

When we reach the market, Villa Narnet, apparently the great granddaughter of someone named 'Greasy Sue', greets us. "Hello guys!" she shouts, and waves us over. "What do you have for us today?"

Nervous, I thrust the squirrel carcass into Vivian's hands and point at Villa. "You do it. Please."

"Mhm, okay," she agrees, and walks up to the counter. I sit on the cold floor of the establishment and stare at Vivian, smiling. She's really someone to be thankful for. Her family life is similar to mine—a mess—and yet she's always so strong. She's not afraid to do anything, and though her ideas are almost always reckless, they tend to work. We had met at school, in 2nd grade, and despite my quiet nature we immediately formed an unbreakable bond. She was the one who convinced me to go into the woods to hunt and provide more for my family. I will forever be grateful for having gotten to know somebody as perfect as Vivian.

She returns then, and gives me a container of soup and a loaf of dry bread. "Congrats! It's quite a bit for a squirrel."

"Seems so," I reply. "Thank you so much. You're so much better than me at this."

"It's no problem!" she exclaims.

We walk out of the dirty establishment and stand outside without speaking. After a few minutes, I decide to break the silence. "So, uh… I need to go home and give these to my mom." I nod at the soup and bread in my hands. "I'll see you at the reaping, I guess?"

"Sounds good." With those words, the two of us part ways.

Time passes and I eventually find myself in front of a rickety building. I enter and place the food on the table. "Mom! I have something for you!"

A woman on the couch mumbles something unintelligible. I slice a piece of the bread, place it on a plate, and hand it to her. The woman, my mother, takes the food and eats it without a single word. It's only when I'm about to take the dish back that she speaks. "You know you don't have to do this, right? Feed me?"

I sigh. My mother, Diana, has been crippled since birth. She's never been able to walk properly, and because of that has never kept a job. "We've talked about this before, Mother," I begin. "I care about you. I don't want to see you die."

"You only want to keep me alive so that you and Serena don't go to the orphanage," she grumbles.

This kind of conversation is typical. My mother doesn't seem to feel the motivation to live anymore, and even protests basic needs like food. However, if I were to give her something, she always takes it. "You're wrong," I state flatly. "I don't know what Serena thinks, but you're worth more than that."

She doesn't answer. Ever since my mother lost her second husband, she's always been acting like life doesn't have a purpose. My birth father died in a Peacekeeper whipping when I was 4, a sight that I'll never be able to unsee. Mother had remarried after that, but her second husband fled to District 1 and left us behind. Since my mother can't keep a job and there's nobody else in the family, all of the burden is on me to provide for 3 people. Somebody of my age can't do that with legal means, so that's why I accepted Vivian's offer to hunt outside. Though it may be dangerous and prohibited, it's much better than starving to death.

While I'm deep in thought, I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see my little sister, Serena, standing behind me. She's carrying the same book she always reads in her hands—something about coal mining. "Are we going to go to the reaping, Phoenix?" she asks.

I nod. "Of course. Hey, Mother! Serena and I are going to head to the reapings before you!" I place her crutch on the ground next to the couch before telling my sister to set her book down and get ready to go.

The two of us leave the dirty building. I try to start some small talk with Serena, but she is unresponsive. That's not surprising, though, since she doesn't ever talk. I don't think that she cares about anything, either. It's really sad to see somebody so young reduced to such a state.

We eventually reach the plaza. I get my finger pricked and head to my section while Serena goes to spectate. The two of us don't even give a farewell greeting, since we assume that I won't get reaped. Though I do take out tesserae, I'm also thirteen so the odds are unlikely. I look around for Vivian in the mass of people but can't find her. Disappointed, I stand still, ignoring the hushed conversations of those around me.

Suddenly, a woman with snow white hair steps onto the stage. For somebody from the Capitol, she looks fairly normal. Her outfit is all white and looks almost like the wedding dresses that they wear in the Capitol. She leans toward the microphone to begin her speech. Though the video starts to play, my mind still isn't on the Games. I'm only thinking what type of game my traps could catch.

Before I know it, the escort stands before the female bowl. She picks out a slip and reads out the name in her silky, high voice. "Vivian Jasper!"

My heart sinks and I fall to the ground. How could this have happened? Of course, the one person important to me has to go off into the arena and die.

It's when Vivian emerges out of the crowd of people that a thought comes into my mind. Before I can ponder the consequences, I raise my hand and find myself yelling. "I volunteer!"

Vivian screams. The people of the district gasp in shock. I let my legs carry me to the stage, my thoughts completely blank except for one idea—It's better that I die instead of Vivian.

* * *

 **Jay Vienna**

 **District Twelve Male, 16 years old**

" _If someone tries to break you down, build yourself up again and fight back."_

* * *

" _Thirty-one! Thirty-two!" The voices of the men are beginning to blur as my vision goes dim. All I can feel is a sharp pain in my back. With each snap of the whip, the hurting is revived. I slip in and out of consciousness, barely managing to inhale the air I need. How much longer now? This torture seems to never end…_

A shrill voice wakes me up from my restless slumber. "Vienna! Get up and get ready to go!" At first I think I'm back at home, a place I haven't been since I was 8, but then I realize the truth. My head lies on a cold, stone floor and the air is dank and musty. A containment cell. I slowly sit up to see the face of a haughty old woman standing in front of the door, rations in hand. She tosses the bread and cheese into the room and, after a pause, chucks in some fresh clothes as well. The scent of the clean fabric is hugely refreshing compared to the stale air at the bottom of the Justice Building. I know that the woman won't leave until I change, so I quickly do so while she keeps staring at me. She picks up my dirty clothes and moves on to the next cell, probably doing the same thing.

Before I was locked into this gloomy place, I was always outside. I had loved the sun, loved the touch of the breeze on my skin. These days, I regret taking such small beauties for granted. The only time that I can leave this cell is when it's reaping day. I stroke the clothing I'm wearing and smile. It will finally be the day when I can see the light again.

I close my eyes. The day I was caught is easily the worst day of my life. It had happened three years ago on reaping day. I was out in the forest, taking a hike through the vegetation and scavenging for food, just like any other day. Usually, the Peacekeepers aren't too strict about kids being outside, and let us do whatever. That day, however, four of them ganged up on me all at once and captured me. Next thing I knew, I was tied to a post on the ground and my blood was everywhere. If there's one thing I'm grateful for, it's that I wasn't reaped that day. It would have been horrible if I were sent to the Games in that kind of condition.

"Vienna! Get out!" The woman from earlier bangs on the bars of the cell, trying to get my attention.

"Okay," I reply, my voice hoarse. The door opens with a creak and I'm forced into a line with the other prisoners. I stare at them with curiosity. What could they have done to end up down here? Have they actually committed a crime or are they simply locked up for being in the wrong place at the wrong time? A young girl, about eight years old, is shoved in front of me. Surely, a girl so small couldn't have done anything to deserve years in confinement. I can't help but feel sorry for the girl and wish I could help her.

The Peacekeepers (and the woman) lead us out of the Justice Building and into the light. The other kids in the District are already at the plaza, waiting. I check the clock on the wall and see that there is 2 minutes left before the reaping begins. They herd me in with the other 16 year olds after registration, and I stand still at attention. The teenagers make a bubble around me, and I sigh. Though I may be wearing fresh clothes, they're still the striped abomination that represents those in prison. They probably don't know the reason I've been confined.

The escort goes up on stage and, though I want to be polite, I can't even look at her without feeling hatred. I can't feel any sympathy for anyone from the Capitol, even though I try to be as kind as possible to anybody else. She puts on the usual video and now there's another five minutes to wait. I don't watch it because the propaganda disgusts me. Instead, I zone out. Simply being in the square, the place I was whipped, brings me back to my past and now I reminisce once more.

My parents abandoned me when I was eight because of my many problems. For one, I have something that is apparently called "dwarfism", which makes me really short and stubby. Also, I was born with a crippled right leg. Though I can walk on it completely fine, the fact that I wouldn't be able to work in the coal mines probably was the ultimate cause for them leaving me on the streets.

At first, living alone was actually pretty easy. I could find all the food I needed in the forest, and there wasn't any thought of me dying of starvation. However, that obviously all changed when they caught me. I should have been more careful.

The voice of the escort calls me out of my thoughts, and I hear a name projected for the whole world to hear. "Vivian Jasper!"

As a young girl emerges from the crowd, I put her face and her name together. I've met her before, when I was twelve years old. She had been in the forest and we talked a little. I'm sad that she has to get sent into the Games, but if anybody can make it out, it's her. Suddenly, another girl appears, shouting, "I volunteer!" Everybody gasps, including myself. The thirteen-year-old redhead slowly trudges to the stage as if she's already regretted her actions. When she speaks her name into the microphone, I realize that I know her, too. She was Vivian's friend back then. They must never have separated.

Before the escort calls the name from the guy's bowl, I cease thinking about the girl that had just volunteered. There's plenty of time to worry about that later; for now, my own self is the main priority. She grabs the slip and reads a couple fateful words. "Jay Vienna."

I find myself slowly moving towards the stage, as if in a trance. I haven't fully registered the event yet, but by the time I'm standing in front of the District I understand. I won't have to be in the stupid cell anymore!

Almost as soon as that thought flashes in my mind, it disintegrates. Though that may be nice, it's not the truth. I'm just going to become the Capitol's pawn, and probably die a painful death. Worst of all, I'm going to have to see _him_ again.

* * *

 **Phoenix Raven**

 **District Twelve Female, 13 years old**

" _Your heart is bigger than your fears."_

* * *

I still on the chair, legs crossed. The whole situation just seems so surreal and unreal. I can't believe that I did that! It was pure instinct, really. At least Vivian wouldn't have to die, and hopefully I won't, either.

The door opens, and I hope it's Vivian. It's not, though, and instead my mom and my sister enter. At least Serena looks shaken, unlike my mother who just stares straight forward in the boring way she normally does. Serena looks down, as if ashamed. "I'm sorry, Phoenix."

I shake my head. In no way, shape, or form was the results of today anything to do with my sister. I pat her on the head and pull her into an embrace. "It's okay, Serena."

She begins to sniff. "I just, I just feel sorry for always ignoring you! I'm sorry that I could never be the perfect little sister!"

"You're fine. The same goes for me, too." I pause, a thought illuminating in my mind. Though I've always spent time with Vivian, I haven't really been with my family often. I didn't like the atmosphere in the house. However, seeing Serena's tears and my mother's attempt to not cry, I feel ashamed for not being with them more, especially since I may not see them again. "I love you."

I break the hug with Serena and turn to my mother. "You too, Mom. I'm sorry for always arguing with you, but I really do appreciate how strong you are." I tell her. She gives me a slight smile.

"I'll take care of Serena while you're gone, but I can't do much, so… Please come back," she sniffs. I pull her into an embrace until we're both crying. My own tears surprise me, since I'm the one who chose to be in this situation. Also, I'm usually not the type to show emotion.

The two are pulled out of the room and Vivian is shoved in. She takes one look at me and starts sobbing. "Phoenix! Why!" she screams. "I could have handled myself out there, and now you will… you might die because of me!"

Vivian's words take me aback. I've never seen her so upset before, especially not at me. I choke out a few words. "I just… I'd rather if I died than you."

"That's so stupid! What about your family? Don't you need to take care of them?" she shouts. I hold my head down, trying not to show my friend my vulnerability.

"Please, Vivian, don't talk about them. I've already made my choice, and I can't go back anymore."

She nods and takes a deep breath. "Sorry. I shouldn't have been so insensitive. Come back, okay?" she begins. "I don't want to live a life without you."

Vivian nearly jogs out of the room, and now I feel as if a dark pit has manifested in my soul. I take out a silver pin from my pocket and stare at it forlornly. My birth father gave this to mom when I was born, and she'd given it to me after his death. I look at it closely and realize that it has a motif of a phoenix engraved on it. A phoenix is a creature that can be born from the ashes of something once destroyed. As its namesake, I should do the same; I should win the Games so I can come back to see Vivian and my family again.

* * *

 **Jay Vienna**

 **District Twelve Male, 16 years old**

" _If someone tries to break you down, build yourself up again and fight back."_

* * *

Since I'm technically an inmate at the jail, I'm not allowed to see anybody. I can't even bring a token with me because I may be a "threat" to the arena. Not like it matters, anyway, because I don't have any belongings.

A looming feeling of dread overwhelms me as I think about what it is to come. When I was nine, I made friends with an eleven-year-old named Joey. He always protected me from the Peacekeepers and would accompany me into the forest so we could spend more time together. However, when I was interrogated after being caught, I accidentally mentioned Jay's name to the Peacekeepers. He was promptly captured and, as punishment, turned into an Avox. I've never been able to erase the guilt the whole time I've stayed in prison. The Capitol is cruel, and they surely know exactly how to break a person.

They're going to make Joey be my Avox. I'm going to have to face him after all I did to him. That thought scares me more than the prospect of dying in the arena.

* * *

 **Thank you everybody for your wonderful submissions! I now have all the tributes for this story officially submitted. There's so many wonderful tributes, and it's going to be a shame to have to kill them off :(**

 **Anyway, just like always, maybe leave what you think in the reviews? I'll have the next chapter up at about the same pace as usual. See you again next chapter!**


	7. District 3 Reaping

**Hello guys! I'm sorry for the long, unannounced wait... I can give a myriad of excuses about my departure, but I'll save them since I doubt any of you will actually care to hear them. Anyway, on to the chapter! Thank you to AGirlAndHerWildIdeas for Liv and 20 for Nokia!**

* * *

 **Liv "Circuit" Circu**

 **District Three Female, 16 years old**

" _This is not a bad life."_

* * *

 _Bang!_ I clap when I see the contraption explode into flames. The colors of the fire, the electricity, the smoke... they enthrall me. I always do this after making a device and exploring all of its capabilities, after it loses its use. What better way to say goodbye to something other than to do so with a wham?

"Liv!" Someone shouts from the other room. "Stop blowing things up!"

"No!" I retort, standing up in preparation for the inevitable confrontation.

The sound of rapid footsteps increases until the door thrusts open. My twin brother, Kian, runs in with a bag of baking soda. He takes one look at the burning table and rips open the bag, pouring its contents onto the slowly spreading spark. "Please work, please work", he mutters, and squeezes his eyes shut. I put my hand on his shoulder and stare, in awe, at the dwindling sparks of the flames.

"Hey, Kian..?" I whisper. "It's done now."

Kian opens his eyes and begins to let out a sigh of relief. However, he soon stops. "You!" he shouts, pointing at me. "How many times do I have to tell you to do that outside? Do you have any idea what would have happened if we didn't have this baking soda?"

"You try building things out of the Capitol's stuff and blowing them up outside where they can see!" I pout and point at the torn bag in his hands. "Also, I was the one who stole that! So, of course, I knew it would be fine."

"You wouldn't have to worry about hiding your explosions if you just didn't blow them up in the first place," Kian signs. "You have to remember our safety! You know we don't have enough money to renovate this house again."

I groan. It certainly is true that I've caused some… larger scale house fires in the past. Multiple times, actually. It's never gotten to a point where anybody was harmed, but I can understand why my brother would be worried. However, he certainly seems like much more of a worrier than normal. It's rare for him to actually scold me for doing something like this—after all, we're basically partners in crime. I look up at him after a moment and see a downtrodden expression on his face. _How strange._ "Hey, Kian. What's wrong? Why are you so cranky today?"

He ignores me, instead putting his bandana on to get his long bangs out of the way. I wait for him to tell me to do the same, since my hair is always in my face (though I never listen to him), but he doesn't. "Kian! Are you even listening to me? Why aren't you asking me 'oh, can I join you next time' or something? You normally do!"

Another pause. I wait, tense. Suddenly, he laughs. "Did I get you? Really, Liv, I thought you'd be able to tell! I was just mad you didn't let me watch you blow that thing up! We stole all the parts together and I was the one who helped you build it! Hahaha!"

"Ugh!" I complain. "Of course I could tell. I'm not dumb."

"Sureeee you did, _sis._ Sure you did." He giggles again, sounding like a child. "Anyway, you wanna go see everyone else before someone gets chosen to participate in the hottest event of the year?"

"Mhm! Let's do it." With that, Kian and I step out of our room and into the hall. Here we see the rest of the family—my dad and my little brothers Isa and Neut.

"Dad!" I cry. I run across the room and tackle him into a hug. "You're here."

"Why are you acting like that's so rare? I always try my best to be home, especially on important days like this," he laughs. My dad, Everest, is a really nice person. Ever since Mom died after Neut's birth, he spent all his time at work to support us four kids. Despite all his troubles, he always finds time for us, and doesn't resent us for anything. It's amazing to have such a great dad.

"Aren't you only here because it's my first year to be eligible for the reaping?" Isa asks. He's turned twelve this year, yet is intelligent, as he understands how Panem is and knows it's wrong. However, he's… Kian and I glance at each other and nod. We don't know if he's just going through the phase in his life where he wants to seem mature, but he's very stale.

"Dad! Dad, that's not true, is it?" Neut pipes up. Though ten, Neut is the family baby. He's innocent, for Kian and I try our best to shelter him from the darkness of the world. However, it seems that he's recently beginning to pick up on things.

Dad chuckles and picks Neut up. "Of course not. I'm always here for you whenever I can." He looks past the kid and glares at Isa. "Don't say things like that. What if Neut actually believes you?"

"Sorry, sir." Isa mumbles, looking away.

"It's not like any of us will get picked, anyway! After all, we don't take out as much tesserae as some of the other kids." I wink at Dad. "Thanks!"

"It's no problem," he smiles. "Oh, yeah. Why don't you and Kian go on ahead to the reaping? After all, don't you want to meet up with a certain someone?"

I almost blush. "Alaric and I are not like that! But… yeah," I grab ahold of Kian's hand. "We'd both love to talk to him before the reaping. See ya!"

We both rush out of the house. Kian sighs. "The atmosphere in there was really tense. You sure it was okay to leave?"

"I think they're fine. Things always turn out that way with Isa around." We both roll our eyes and laugh. "Oh yeah, there's Alaric!"

Alaric waves at us from the building he's leaning on. He doesn't look very threatening—kinda just like a nerd—and, well, that's how he acts too. He's really good with technology, and is the one who helps me the most in making random contraptions. To be honest, I can't imagine a life without him. We always spend time together during school, and even out of school, it's always the two (or three, including Kian) of us. "Yo, Circuit. Kian," he greets with a smile. "Let's try to stay close during the reaping. We've always been together, so we'll need to stay together."

I grin. "Of course! Let's."

The journey to the plaza is joyous and lighthearted. "Hey Liv, why does Alaric call you Circuit?" Kian questions. "I've always wondered."

"Oh! It's because this _very intelligent man_ -"

"I mispronounced her name when we first met. Accidentally called her _Circuit_ instead of Circu," Alaric interjects with a sigh. "I swear, Circuit, you never shut up about this!"

"Well yeah, why would I when your nickname always reminds me of it?" I retort. Kian and I both laugh while Alaric shakes his head. The rest of the walk is full of similar conversations, full of insults and laughs.

About an hour passes and it's time for the reaping to begin. The three of us had arrived half an hour earlier, but it helped us find areas in the pens that were close enough where we could see each other. Alaric and I exchange smiles as the escort walks up onto the stage. _What happened to the old lady?_ I think to myself. _I don't think I've seen this escort before._

She has jet black skin and bright yellow hair. Just an eyesore. I ponder the ridiculousness of the escort's appearance throughout the playing of the video and have to stop myself from giggling a few times. Finally, the video finishes and the escort walks up to the bowls. Very unceremoniously, she picks out a slip and reads out the name to a still crowd.

"Liv Circu," she states. I freeze. Someone screams, but I don't recognize the voice. All I notice is my breathing as I walk to the stage, contemplating what my next move should be.

* * *

 **Nokia Adamar**

 **District Three Male, 17 years old**

" _I am going to bring her back...no matter what."_

* * *

The world is a funny place, you know? All I can see around me are happy, distorted faces, the looks of excited individuals as they smile at me from all around. "Good job, Nokia," they say. "We love you." I close my eyes, content.

Suddenly, though, the atmosphere around me changes. Everything is sharper, in focus. A stern looking lady glares at me while other kids stare, their faces containing concealed laughter. "What is it?" I ask, confused. Weren't they all really happy just a moment ago?

"Are you ready to eat, Nokia?" the mean lady asks with a fake, sugary tone. The kids snicker and I look down.

Pasty porridge. I frown. I know I need to be thankful for any sustenance I'm given, but the ridicule angers me. "Yes ma'am."

I close my eyes again, and when I open them the scenery around me once again changes. In front of me on the table is a plate of roasted sausage. A nice-looking lady smiles at me from the other side of the table and points, encouragingly, at the food. _Mom._ I gladly take the food and scarf it down. Delicious. "Thanks Mom!" I exclaim, but when I look up, she's gone.

The mean lady from before shakes her head, and the kids laugh even louder. I don't understand. Wasn't Mom here just a little before? Where is she? Something nags at me from the back of my mind but I push it away, disgusted. My parents? Abandon me? Why would they ever do such a thing?

"Come on, children. We know Nokia here is a bit… special," the lady snickers. "That's why he was abandoned. Nobody wanted him!"

What? I'm not special at all, I'm just a normal kid. And there she goes again, which that whole "abandon" thing. Clearly my parents still want me. Otherwise, why would Mom give me the best food every morning and put me to bed and encourage me at work?

The noises of the children beside me grow louder and louder, and I yell. The words aren't coherent, but I yell and I yell, trying to drown out their sounds. I feel some warmth on my shoulders and I briefly calm down, but then I'm pushed out onto the streets and left alone, a quivering heap.

"Hey, Nokia. You here?" a voice asks. I look up and see the face of Jax, one of the only people who I hang out with often. His expression is one of concern as he glances at the building I was in earlier. "I leave you alone for one night and _this_ happens? Seriously Nokia, what would you do without me?" He extends his hand out to me.

"Sorry, Jax," I mumble. "It's just… they kept telling me about how I'm unwanted, and it made me mad."

Jax pauses and looks around him wildly. "Huh? What did you do, Nokia? What did you do?"

"I just yelled! I didn't do anything else I swear! I'm sorry if I made you mad," I cry.

Jax nods and picks me up off the ground. "If that's all that happened, we're fine. You didn't make me mad at all, Nokia. I was just making sure you'll be okay."

I manage a smile and get on my feet. Both of us are fairly tall, but Jax still manages to be a few inches higher than me. He pats me on the head and starts to walk away. "You look nice today, you know?"

"Are you sure? I think I look more like a dog fresh out of the market," I laugh. I look up at Jax, expecting him to also express his pleasure, but he doesn't. He just looks confused.

"Oh, sure. Haha," he giggles a little. "More importantly… Do you want to get to the reaping and get it over with?"

"Reaping? Oh, that's today, isn't it…" I mumble. "Whatever you think. I don't really mind."

"Alright! Off we go!" he tousles my curly red hair again and briskly runs toward to plaza. I follow him until I notice someone else also headed in the same direction. A girl with short, black hair… Really tiny, but still feisty… Even from behind, I can see her laughing with her brother and her friend. I smile. She's so beautiful…

"Hey, Nokia! Quit lagging behind," Jax complains. He follows my gaze and notices the girl, and sighs. "Come on, really? You're still caught up on her? I thought I told you to quit lusting over some girl you don't know!" He huffs and glares at her. What's gotten into him?

"I already told you… I do know her. I know everything there is to know. She even spoke to me, once! I dropped my stuff and she came over to help me. She treated me with kindness and with respect… It's more than any other girl's ever done for me," I sigh.

Jax fidgets and plays with his hair. "I know, you've already told me this. I really doubt that she-"

"She lives in that neighborhood over there. You know, the one next to our house? I often go near there to look at her. She goes to the school that's close to the plaza, and I'm fairly certain she gets good grades. After all, I've seen her talking about it with her friend! Also, after school she often-" I continue. I don't care about anything, now, other than her.

"Nokia! It's _not_ healthy to stalk people! You never told me you went this far for her!"

"Stalking? No, that's not it… I'm just observing…" I trail off when I notice Jax had run off. "Wait, Jax! Please don't leave me alone!"

I chase after him, but he's too fast. I continue on all the way to the plaza, where the reaping should take place, but I still don't see him. Where is he? He should be in the 17-year old section, just like me! I sit on the ground, close to tears. Someone touches my shoulders and I whip around, smiling when I see Jax's face. I try to hug him, but the image fades away and there's only me, falling onto the dirt. I notice a generously sized ring around me, as if they're all trying to stay away. I ignore them, though, and stay sitting on the ground, facing forward, waiting for the event to start.

Everything after that is a blur. The video, the escort… I don't pay attention to any of it. Only one thing held any sort of significance.

"Liv Circu."

The moment I hear the name, I scream. Everyone around me turns to face me and mutters. I don't care about any of them though, they're insignificant. The only thing that matters is the girl that's currently slowly making her way up to the stage. _I need to protect her._

The small, feisty girl with the black hair doesn't look too fazed to be standing on the stage. She grins, that smile that I so love to see. At that moment, I make my decision. Before the escort can finish calling the next name, I raise my hand, and speak those fated words.

"I volunteer."

Silence is all that greets me as I slowly walk down the aisle. _Now that I'm here, what now?_ I think. My mind is blank, however. I finally climb up the stage and, before they even ask, make my way to the microphone.

"I'm Nokia Adamar," I begin. The crowd doesn't respond, but I continue. "I am going to bring her back, District 3. No matter what."

* * *

 **Liv "Circuit" Circu**

 **District Three Female, 16 years old**

" _This is not a bad life."_

* * *

The couch in the Justice Building is way too large for a small girl like me. I sink into the cushions, trying to let it overcome me. _What just happened out there?_ That kid who volunteered had the strangest expression on his face when he walked up. And those words… The look he gave me when our eyes met… How he tried to hold onto my hand even after our handshake was over…

What was _up_ with him? Is he someone from the past who I somehow completely forgot about, or am I just getting the wrong idea? I wallow in these questions for a few minutes until the door opens and my family rushes in.

"Liv!" Neut cries, running at me with tears in his eyes. I extend my arms and catch him, holding him into an embrace.

"Hey, Neut. What's wrong?" I ask, a smile plastered on my face.

His lips tremble. "Sis! Will you… will you be okay? They-they told me you'd be gone for a little."

I nod. "Of course! I'll be right back in a couple weeks or so."

Isa steps forward with a frown. "Liv, I know of your actual chances of coming back. But… Please, I know I'm a sore sometimes, but please come back."

I've never seen Isa seem so shaken about something before. I beckon him over and open my arms slightly. He shuffles toward me and also joins the embrace.

Dad walks up and places his hand on my shoulder. "Liv. I know how many skills you have. Don't worry about what you have to do to return. Do anything that you must."

"Thanks for the advice, Dad. It'll be fine! Especially since I have all of you to support me."

I look up and notice Kian standing alone near the door. He's facing the opposite direction, completely quiet. I sigh and let go of my family's embrace. "Can I please have some time with Kian? I think we need to talk." I state. Dad nods and pulls the kids away.

"Bye, Liv. See you soon!" The three of them call. I wave at them and smile until they walk out of the room. The moment they're out, I motion for Kian to come over. He wipes his eyes and quickly walks over.

"Kian, I'm coming up with a plan as we speak. There's no need to be worried, okay? I'll find a way out of this just as I usually do."

He sniffs. "I never doubted you, and I never will. I'm just worried over nothing, so sorry." He deftly unties his bandana and hands it to me. "Would you take this is as your token? Just so you don't forget about us lowly citizens in Three when you're busy being famous."

I laugh, glad that Kian is trying to be his ordinary self. "Mhm! Don't worry, I'll never forget about you guys. After all, you're my family."

Apparently, time is up, so the Peacekeepers enter the room. "Come on, Kian! Leave with your own two feet," I joke. He nods and pushes an armored arm away on his way out. Just a second later, a disheveled looking Alaric is pushed in. He quickly walks to me and puts me in his arms.

"Circuit… Don't keep your emotions all to yourself. It's okay to let loose sometimes," he says.

I shake my head. "No… I can't do that. I can't do that when everyone is watching me, when I know my family is waiting for me to come back!" I sniff.

"Well, right now it's just the two of us. It's okay to cry if you need to. I won't tell anyone."

I nod and start to cry into his shoulder. He pats my head comfortingly and leans in close. "Remember, Circuit. The games are a puzzle. With the right plan, you can find the solution, I'm sure of it."

The two of us stay like that until Alaric's time is up. He motions at his chin and points up. I grin.

"Good luck, Circuit! We're all rooting for you."

* * *

 **Nokia Adamar**

 **District Three Male, 17 years old**

" _I am going to bring her back...no matter what."_

* * *

I can't believe it! Just now, I got to see Liv up close… See her smile, feel her soft hands… I feel so happy that I can't even remember why I was so scared earlier. Why was I afraid again?

The door opens and Jax walks in. I rub my eyes in bewilderment at his imposing figure. "Jax… Is it really you?" I grin and run up to him.

He pushes me away and sits on the ground. The look on his face seems panicked, as if he's terrified of something. Before I can question him about it, he starts shouting. "How stupid are you Nokia! Why would you volunteer for something like the Games? Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

"Dangerous? What is?" I ask. Jax bites his lip and slaps me in the face. I blink at him in shock. _What?_

"What do you mean _what is_? You know, the Games! 24 people go in and only 1 comes back! Snap out of your delusions for a second and think reasonably. _What_ do you gain from doing something like this?"

"But-" I begin, but Jax goes on.

"Is it because of that stupid girl? What's her name, Liv? Did you volunteer because you had some grand notion to save her?" he continues. Tears begin to well in my eyes and I back away. When he notices me, he stops his rant and shakes his head rapidly.

"S-sorry Nokia. I didn't mean to yell like that. I'm just worried. After all, you're the only person I really talk to." He softly smiles. "I don't understand why you did what you did, but I'll still cheer for you. I may just be an orphan, but maybe my voice will reach you in those delusions of yours!"

I slap him. He at first stares at me, eyes wide, and then laughs. "Payback, huh? I guess I can understand."

I trace some designs in the air. "You? Understand me? Am I having a delusion right now?" I wonder out loud.

Jax dramatically sighs and stands up. "Sure, whatever you wanna believe. My time here is up, though."

"Wait!" I cry. "Don't leave… I want to stay here!"

He slowly turns around and gives me a slight grin. "Just come back. It shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

 **Well... That's that for this chapter! I don't mean to sound biased, but these two tributes stood out to me immediately upon receiving their forms so I thought they would be a good start to get me motivated again for writing this fic! I've already been thinking of many different ways to use these two throughout the story and I'm excited to get to reveal more as time goes on.**

 **Also, about that last chapter: Poor Phoenix :( Please don't hate on her creator though! They also submitted Jay, which all of you seemed to appreciate :)**

 **Anyway, on another note... Are any of you still reading? I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm back now that the school year is ending and I should be less busy next year so I'll definitely continue.**

 **If you guys are here, I'd love to hear your opinions on these two amazing tributes! Also, since it's been a while since I've last written anything creative (ie. not an essay), it's possible that I have some glaring errors in the writing. If so, please let me know! I'm always okay with criticism as long as it's constructive.**

 **I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. See you then!**


End file.
